


Beguiler

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Steve offers temptation Tony's not sure he can resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beguiler

Tony's breath shuddered out of him as he plastered himself back against the wall, arching away from the warm body that was so _close_ to his. They weren't touching at all, but that made it worse. It was the hint that, at any moment, they _could_ touch that made Tony's skin prick in anticipation.

Darth Steve didn't make a move to crowd him farther back. He didn't need to—Tony had no where to go. The transport was too small to hide in, and Tony had been foolish enough to enter the cell. Stupid, but he'd listened to his story, been seduced by his philosophies, and now he had to pay the price for curiosity.

This was only a test of his will. Every Jedi faced them, and those who were strong enough would prevail. It was the way of things.

He hadn't thought his first test would come in such a provocative package. "I will not give in to you."

"Yes, you will." The dark robes of a Sith Lord brushed over the tops of Tony's bare feet as Steve leaned in, his lips hovering near Tony's ear. "You're curious, aren't you? About all these things the Council says to deny yourself. I can see it in your eyes."

"It's a flaw." Tony's voice wavered with uncertainty. "Curiosity in a thing leads to the thing itself. The forbidden must not be delved into, lest it..."

"Lead to opened eyes?" A warm, wet tongue slipped over the curve of Tony's earlobe, sending shivers down Tony's spine. "Peace is an illusion—it's locking yourself behind walls and stagnating. Passion is like the Force. It can be used for good or for evil. To _help_ people."

Tony's head thunked back against the wall. It made sense—that was the risk, wasn't it? The dark side was beguiling, and he'd let himself be trapped. "How— how does this help anyone?"

Steve's knee slid between his thighs. His lips brushed over Tony's, so light that the touch could have been an illusion. "Let me show you."


End file.
